


Meant To Be

by Imperfectwench



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Tony Stark, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medical Procedures, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfectwench/pseuds/Imperfectwench
Summary: A run in the park post nightshift doesn't turn out the way it was intended to, especially when a clumsy super soldier changes your life forever.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/OFC
Comments: 36
Kudos: 203





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435577) by [Iloveyou0418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveyou0418/pseuds/Iloveyou0418). 



> So I wasn't going to post this until I had finished it, however its the fic that keeps on writing and its spawned off other plot bunnies, demanding to be posting. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. This is my first time writing something like this so constructive criticism is always welcomed. Inspired by the amazing fic from Ilove0418, if you havent read it, make sure you do!

Stepping into the fresh air of the city, Nicole breathed a huge sigh of relief, another work day was done and it was time for a decent run around the park before heading to bed. Working nightshifts had some perks and the peace and quiet of the morning before the general hustle and bustle was one of them. 

Rolling her shoulders as she stepped away from the hospital doors, Nicole pressed shuffle on her workout playlist and headed to the park. Exercise was always the perfect remedy to wash away the feelings of despair, the sounds of crying and the smell of heat and sweat. Pushing through the gates, Nicole began a light jog and headed to the lake. The darkness of the morning sent a small shiver down her back before she shrugged it off and began her normal routine. 

Twenty minutes later found Nicole pushing through the last five miles. Breathing heavily and focused on not falling flat on her ass, she barely noticed the human body catapulting towards her until it was too late, landing with a sharp oomph an immediate pain shot up her leg and her head. Closing her eyes at the immediate onslaught of nausea and spots in her vision, Nicole heaved a deep breath, before allowing the dizziness to wash over her. 

“Jesus Cap, what did you do to her?” The male voice asked in a playful tone. Scrunching her face up, Nicole grimaced as the noise assaulted her head.

“Ssh Tony, you’re disturbing her. Barton get the door” A strong voice demanded, the vibrations of their baritone voice reverberating through her body. The gentle swaying motion of back and forth was doing nothing to shake the overwhelming urge to vomit.

“Eh Cap, watch out, she’s g..” The first voice broke off as Nicole turned to the side and immediately gave in to the urge that was building inside her. Gagging as the acid taste invaded her throat and nose, Nicole reached up to grab her head, at the pain that was making itself very much known.

“Easy doll, Steve put her here for godsake before she vomits again” A new voice spoke and Nicole felt herself being placed on something soft and padded. Whimpering as a new pain in her leg alongside her head appeared at the movement, Nicole immediately relaxed as a hand stroked over her hair.

“Friday dim the lights, Steve go and get showered and changed, Tony help Bruce, Barton pass me the bowel”. The authoritative voice from ordered again before coming down closer to Nicole’s ear and murmured gently. “Just relax doll, you’re safe now”

The next time that Nicole came too, she squinted as the gentle lights bombarded her eyes. Sniffing gently, Nicole wrinkled her nose as the smell of bleach and disinfectant invaded her senses. Working in a hospital as a nurse for six years she immediately knew she was in a medical ward, but this wasn’t like anything she had ever experienced before. Having a tell-tale shuffle of her limbs to ensure they were working, Nicole groaned as her right leg stayed immobile, weighed down by a plastic brace from toe to knee. Before she could comment, a hiss of a door opening allowed a calm smelling beta to enter. Relaxing at the smell that immediately hit her, Nicole turned her head to the side and frowned questionably.

“Hi there, it’s good to see you awake” the voice murmured gently, as he came over and silenced the beeping that began as Nicole moved. “I’m Bruce, you’re safe don’t worry, try not to move too much though, I don’t want you to hurt yourself”.

Licking her lips at the sudden dryness, which prevented her from speaking Nicole frowned as the tell-tale tug of an IV line restricted her hands movement. 

“What happened? Where am I?” Nicole demanded in a rush, her hackles rising at the thought of being abducted. Chuckling softly, the beta, Bruce. Nicole corrected herself smiled ruefully.

“You’re safe, you’re in the med bay of our base, you had a run in shall we say with one of our mates” Bruce grinned softly. “You’ve taken a nasty knock to the head, and I’m afraid you’ve got a wonderful break to your leg, are you in any pain?” Bruce asked, as he recorded her observations in a chart.

“I’m an emergency nurse, you don’t need to dumb it down for me, and no I’m fine. When can I leave?” Nicole grumbled, already reaching down to scratch at the plastic surrounding her leg. 

“Huh, should have guessed that” Bruce chuckled ruefully before grinning. “You need surgery on that leg and you need to rest. I haven’t managed to scan your head yet as you’ve woken up before I expected you to. Do you live alone?” Bruce asked  
“Yup, just me and the cat, my best mate might as well live with me though with the amount of time he spends around my place” Nicole shrugged, wincing when the pain shot through her shoulders. Just what the hell had happened? “Look, I appreciate you looking after and me and all, but I really need to go. I can call into work and get one of the guys to look at my leg, but my head is fine.” Nicole argued, beginning to sit up, but immediately halting when a wave of dizziness and nausea passed through her.

“Uh huh, you’re fine” Bruce agreed, passing the bowl to Nicole just in time. Before she could reply with a witty response, the doors opened again to show two larger than life men and the hottest people she had ever seen. Maybe she did have a concussion after all because they looked familiar and smelt amazing. Pushing her inner omega instincts down Nicole looked down at the sheets covering her leg, pushing away her shyness and giving into the ever-increasing nausea. 

“Bruce any update?” The tall blonde wet dream spoke, before looking across at the bed and blinking in surprise at seeing Nicole awake. “Oh eh hi, I’m Steve” the blonde waved shyly before gesturing at his partner in crime “And this is Bucky”. Bucky in question raised an arm in greeting partnered with a cheeky wink.

“Hey doll, try to vomit in the bowel this time, not on Stevie here”. ‘Doll’, that was who was speaking earlier. Huffing at the blatant teasing, Nicole slyly slipped him the middle finger as she allowed Bruce to continue his fussing, causing a sharp bark of laughter from the dark-haired man.

“Cheeky little thing aint she. What you giving her there Doc?” Bucky questioned, stepping further into the room to give Nicole some tissue once she had finished gagging into the bowel.

“Not the fun stuff I’m afraid” Bruce replied with a smile before turning to Nicole. “Now that’s passed reckon we can know your name or is that something we have to work for?”

Shrugging at the teasing look the man sent her way Nicole quirked a half smile in response. “Name’s Nicole, I’m 29, interested in men and women and like romantic walks on the beach and never kiss on a first date. Now please can I go?” Nicole deadpanned before turning to look at the blonde who was laughing in the doorway.

“Smart arse” Bucky murmured before turning to the blonde wet dream. “Stevie, get your ass in here, or wait outside. You may be built like a doorstep but you’re a terrible one. Swear to god you were raised in a barn” Bucky intoned before nodding in victory when Steve stepped into the room properly, allowing the doors to close.

“Anyone told you, you pair are like a married couple?” Nicole asked Bucky, shuffling in the bed a bit before cursing softly as it jostled her leg.

“Funny you should say that, we are a mated couple, alongside Bruce and the others here. That’s the same thing, right?” Steve replied with a teasing smile at the lady in the bed. 

“And let me guess, you pair are alpha’s, doc here is a beta? Got your work cut out for you with this pair doc” Nicole replied, turning to Bruce who was grinning unabashedly.

“You don’t know the half of it. There’s another alpha and two betas yet, both of whom like to create chaos wherever they go” Bruce replied “Talking of which where are they?” Bruce enquired of the two alphas. 

“Clint’s on pilot duty and I left Tony asleep in bed, Nat’s checking in” Steve replied, shrugging when Bucky looked at him in a surprised fashion.

“Talking of asleep, shouldn’t you be getting your beauty sleep doll?” Bucky questioned, turning to face Nicole.

“Nope, I’m beautiful enough thanks, I was just in the process of explaining to Bruce why he can let me go now. By the way what actually happened?” Nicole questioned, asking the beta before turning a confused look at Bucky when he began in bursts of laughter.

“You my dear have found the hard way why you should never run with a super solider, especially one as clumsy as this oaf” Bucky chortled whilst pointing at Steve who was flushing a brilliant shade of red.

“Super sold…wait a damn second, super soldier as in Steve? Captain America himself?” Nicole questioned, turning to face the man in question as she played connect the dots through her fuzzy brain. “Captain America did you break my leg?” Nicole demanded of the man who seemed unable to answer.

Bucky who was taking far too much enjoyment out of this grinned manically. “Or maybe doll, Captain America knocked you on your ass, you could say you fell head over heels” Bucky laughed whilst grabbing onto the bed rail for support.

“Wonderful, that’s going to go down well, Steve Rogers breaks my leg, yup I can believe that going well with my bosses. Shit a brick, if you’re Steve Rogers, your mate is Tony, as in Tony Stark? My very soon to be new boss? And you’re Bruce Banner my new senior? Fuck” Nicole groaned, sliding down into the bed and covering her face with the pillow.

Before anyone could respond the doors opened again and the aforementioned billionaire and soon to be boss waltzed into the room, face buried into a tablet. 

“I knew I recognised our little damsel in distress, Brucie your new nurse may be a late starting, she’s been turned into a cap-pancake” Tony looked up and paused for a breath as he made eye contact with Nicole on the bed.

“Too early to ask for sick pay?” Nicole quipped, causing Bruce and Bucky to snort in laughter. “Too early to ask for respect?” Tony quipped back before grinning. “Nice to officially meet you Ms. Green, not quite the way I envisaged us meeting but hey what can we do. Now you’re awake you might as well experience your new workplace but from the other side. Can we do a tour Bruce? Let’s do a tour” Tony rambled before being halted by the blonde wet dream, Steve, Nicole mentally corrected herself.

“Why are you awake? I thought we had a deal that you would sleep until 12?” Steve questioned crossing his arms across his chest. Feeling her inner omega shrink back at the obvious Alpha display, Nicole remained quiet in disbelief as Tony shrugged at the Alpha.

“You know what it’s like Capsicle, I may be tired but my brain never stops when I’m trying to solve a puzzle. Sleep then just gets pushed to the side” Tony grinned, seemingly unaffected by the big Alpha looming over him. Judging by the shake of their heads, Bucky and Bruce saw this regularly. 

“Uh huh, well guess what, the puzzle is solved, come on let’s sleep” Steve replied before pushing the engineer out of the room.

“Why Captain, does you maketh me an offer? One I can possibly never refuse” Tony grinned widely at the Alpha as he huffed in fond exasperation but refused to stop his progress.

“Move it Stark, you can make friends later” Steve replied before pushing the engineer out the room, the doors closing behind him. 

“Now that peace has been restored, how about we get that scan completed and leg sorted?” Bruce questioned Nicole as she turned to face the doctor in question. Nodding in agreement and wincing at the pain that shot through her head and leg, Nicole resigned herself to staying put with a frown. 

“Cheer up, it can’t be that bad” Bucky grinned as he pulled a chair up next to the bed. “I’m pretty sure a busted leg can be sorted. Especially with super doc over here”. Looking over at said doctor who was attempting to turn away to hide his blush, Nicole smiled. Leaving work that morning, Nicole wasn’t sure she could have predicted how the events would end up playing out.


	2. Enjoy Where We're At

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am absolutely blown away by the kudos & comments left on the first chapter. Thank you so much several times over for putting up with my drabbles & sassiness. Here is chapter 2 and the mischief continues, this chapter is a little shorter (still 2k however) but I think it ended at a nice spot for the next chapter. Once again thank you or as we say in NZ, Kia Ora!

Shifting in the bed a few days later Nicole swore she was going to go crazy through boredom. Sitting still had never been a thing Nicole was any good at, and sitting still when bed bound due to the massive cast on her leg was a definite no-no. Pouting as she looked up and saw barely 10 minutes had passed from when she last looked Nicole groaned before turning to look out the window. 

“Why the long face?” A voice spoke from the doorway. Turning her head to look Nicole couldn’t help but grin at the figure in the doorway. 

“You try being stuck here for days on end. I’m bored shitless” Nicole moaned out before shifting position yet again.

“Well lucky for you, we have a plan to combat that boredom” the dirty blonde spoke before stepping aside and showing the red head who was brandishing a carrier bag full. 

“Better not let Cap hear you curse like that mind you’ll never hear the last of it” Clint grinned before pulling two chairs by the brunette’s bed.

“Pft, the man broke my leg, I’ve got guilt trip rights for at least the next two months” Nicole retorted before leaning forward to rummage through the bag that Natasha dropped on her good leg. Two days ago, when the two ladies had met, they had hit it off immediately, much to the horror of everyone. Nicole was sure that the Avenger’s didn’t stop and chat with any random stranger, but then again it wasn’t everyday one of the Avengers broke your leg. 

“That is a very true point” Natasha acquiesced before reaching in and grabbing out a bag of chips. “However, he is a stickler for things like language, and training” the redhead continued.

“Talking of which if he comes looking, you won’t give us away right? We’ve already got Friday giving us an alibi but we’ll need your help” Clint continued before stealing a few of Natasha’s chips. 

“What’s in it for me? And what is it you’re missing?” Nicole spoke around a mouthful of chocolate, the best kind she noted absentmindedly.

“More of this, movies, breaking out of the room” Clint replied quickly, trying to brush over Nicole’s second question, however the spy had not acknowledged the young woman’s determination.

“That sounds amazing, but what are you missing to involve me in the shenanigans?” Nicole enquired.

“A training video on public relations” Clint replied before tossing a few more chips in his mouth and stretching back in his chair. Grimacing at the reply Nicole thoughtfully ate a few more pieces of chocolate. Growing up in a firm Alpha driven household, Nicole herself had realised the consequences of pissing off your Alpha, including corner time, spankings, grounding and mouth washing with soap. Considering Cap’s age and old-fashioned manners, Nicole was sure that Clint and Natasha would face similar consequences if caught. However, on the flip side, years working in the healthcare system had taught her that public relations in any form was a ball ache. “Yeah, you’re safe, I’ll bend the truth to the national hero of America” Nicole retorted, grinning when Clint leant forward to high five the brunette. 

“Word of advice make it believable and don’t fall for the disappointed Cap face” Natasha retorted, herself having manged to refrain from falling from the Captains favourite method of making people crumble when trying to bend the truth. 

“Mr Barton & Ms Romanoff, if I may interrupt, the Captain is on his way down here and will arrive in approximately 2 minutes” Friday’s smooth voice interrupted the conversation between the three. 

“Shit! Thanks Fri, Nicole don’t cave. Nat where are we hiding?” Clint questioned before grinning as Nat pointed above her head to the vent which was already primed to be opened. Before Nicole could question what, she was supposed to say, the two master spies had sprung like cats up into the vent, sliding the grate into place just as the doors opened. 

“Sorry Ms. Nicole to disturb you” Steve spoke softly as he entered the door way, smiling as Nicole paused her searching of the bag of sweets. 

“Morning Steve, want some goodies?” Nicole offered the captain his own dig through the bag as she tugged out a bag of gummy worms. Nodding graciously, Steve stepped forward and tugged out his own piece of candy.

“Thank you, how are you feeling?” Steve asked as he took a seat on the chair left vacant by Natasha. Nicole prayed it wasn’t too warm from the spy’s body heat or the whole façade was a giveaway already.

“I’m okay, bored and glad to be out of here soon” Nicole replied honestly adjusting herself in the bed and remembering Natasha’s words of advice. Smiling guiltily in response Steve’s ears blushed as the embarrassment washed over him.

“I am sorry honestly, if it makes you feel any better Tony has told me I will have to help Bruce whilst you’re out. Not sure how well that’s going to go down though” Steve chuckled as Nicole sniggered into her candy.

“Sorry Steve, I’ll try and not hold that against you, but that’s hilarious” Nicole continued her giggling as the super solider continued to blush a brilliant shade of red.

“Yeah, yeah cheeky” Steve grinned, recovering the composure that he was synonymous for. “Listen you haven’t seen Clint or Natasha, anywhere have you? I have a feeling they are skiving out of the lecture” Steve commented.

“Sorry I haven’t. They dropped the supplies into me and then said they couldn’t stay as they had to go somewhere for a meeting. Presume it was with you guys” Nicole replied, praying that the super soldier believed her. Judging by the sceptical look on his face she wasn’t as successful as she was hoping for. 

“Hmm, well if you happen to see them, tell them I said they need to haul their asses into the lecture before there are consequences” Steve replied before pausing at the door. “I need to get up before Tony starts thinking he too can escape I’ll catch you later” Steve grinned before slipping out the door.

Holding her breath until she was sure that the formidable captain would not reappear, Nicole grinned as she heard the vent grate slip open and Nat’s stealth like figure drop down to the ground.

“Damn you’re good” Nat commented with a quirk of the eyebrow and Nicole felt herself flushing at the assassin’s apparent pride.

“Thanks, working for top notch doctor’s and their egos and you learn to blag your way through life” Nicole shrugged with a cheeky grin, remembering some of the previous surgeon’s she had worked alongside.

“Yeah but that’s the nation’s hero, not a surgeon” Clint commented as he shuffled himself down into the room.

“Pft all got an ego” Nicole shot back before shuffling in the bed. “Now I do believe you promised me rewards for saving you from the lecture” Nicole grinned, turning to face the archer who was nodding along to the conversation.

“I did indeed, and what madame can we interest you in?” Clint grinned as Nat shook her head in surprise. 

“Easy, I’ll do anything for a decent cup of coffee, and if it happens to have pumpkin spice latte in then I’ll be your best friend forever” Nicole replied without missing a beat. Having to go without her usual life sustenance was not easy and Nicole was all for taking an opportunity to find a way to have some.

“Old doc isn’t going to launch himself into the spinach king if I get this is, he?” Clint questioned already standing to head down to the coffee shop at the base of the tower.

“Course not. He’ll understand my need for caffeine and its not as if I’ve puked today” Nicole shrugged, sniggering when Clint pulled a disgusted face.

“Trust me, that will change with a pumpkin spice latte…seriously pumpkin spice? There’s better options out there” Clint moaned dramatically. “I mean what about toffee? Or caramel? Heck even vanilla at this point. Nat tell her I shouldn’t have to go down there and taint my name with a pumpkin spice”

“Clint. Shift your ass down there and get me my PSL before I hit the call button and drop you in it” Nicole deadpanned before laughing as the archer slunk out of the room frowning in concern. Turning to the red head who was grinning with her feet up on the bed, Nicole smirked.

“He makes it too easy doesn’t he?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. Im glad you’re sticking around I need the back up with all of these men” Nat commented. “So, come on then, start giving me some dirty secrets. Living with five other men doesn’t leave a lot of time for girl chat” Nat playfully groaned.

“What do you wanna know? I don’t share easily you know” Nicole asked, shifting to face the women properly grimacing as it jostled her leg. Leaning forward to adjust the blankets, Nat smiled as Nicole huffed in frustration. 

“Getting cabin fever?” Nat asked smiling as Nicole groaned dramatically.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I’ve never been one to sit still and this honestly is torture. Everything aches and I swear I’ve missed what fresh air feels like. Sorry I shouldn’t be moaning and sounding so ungrateful. I’m just cranky I think” Nicole blushed and grinned sheepishly.

“Don’t worry about it, this probably isn’t how you expected to be spending your weekend before starting a new job, neither is it how you expected to be meeting your new boss. You’re allowed to be mopey. Now how about you pick some questions and we can play 20 questions when Barton gets back” Natasha grinned before searching the room for some paper and a pen.   
Laughing as her medical notes spare pages were eventually pulled apart and a pen fashioned from who knows where, Nicole grinned and started compiling the list. 

Eventually the peace and quiet was interrupted as the formidable Archer slunk in the room with the promised pumpkin spice latte in hand. Smiling as the aforementioned drink was placed into her hands, Nicole inhaled deeply before smiling at the archer who had remained standing. 

“You can sit down you know. Especially as you’ve bought the goods” Nicole laughed as she took a small sip of the beverage. “Never mind that, where’s mine?” Natasha protested, crossing her arms across her chest in mock annoyance.

“Yeah there might be a problem. I used the credit card to get the drinks...” Clint started but before he could continue, the door’s opened to reveal a very unimpressed Captain America and amused Tony Stark.

“Turns out I get alerts for when my cards are used in the shop downstairs. Tends to prove helpful when you’re supposed to be somewhere else” Tony interrupted grinning wolfishly as Clint rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, particularly as Nicole started sniggering loudly. 

“So here’s your drinks Natasha and Clint, can I suggest you get upstairs where we can continue this whilst you enjoy them.” Steve commanded, crossing his arms as the spy twins grabbed the drinks and slipped out with a grimace and a small wave. “And can I suggest that you don’t be corrupted by them. Lying is not acceptable ever regardless of the situation. If you weren’t injured and part of my pack, I can guarantee you wouldn’t be so happy with yourself” Steve turned his attention to Nicole who had sat quiet since he started speaking. Leaving his sentence unfinished, Steve turned and strode out of the room.

Looking down as the scolding hit home, Nicole pushed her drink onto the table and moved down the bed to hide her flush and attempt to ignore the tears prickling her eyes.

“Don’t mind him dear, he’s a bit old fashioned and anal about meetings and lectures. I for one am more unimpressed you didn’t involve me!” Tony attempted to ease the sting from the tongue lashing. Sensing the young girl’s distress and need to be alone, Tony gently patted Nicole’s shoulder before leaving the room and giving her some space.   



	3. Burning Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting this. Real life decided to kick my backside. Once again thank you for all the love, kudos and comments!

Two days after the dressing down from Steve, Nicole was still feeling sensitive. Bruce and Dr Cho had been in yesterday concerned at how her leg was still giving her some pain and not healing as it should be. They had discussed the possibility of further surgery but Nicole had vetoed that until it was absolutely necessary. But the thoughts of further time off work had kept her awake last night causing her to be rather grumpy and fragile this morning. Natasha and Clint hadn’t appeared since they were caught by Steve and Tony, however Bucky who had become a regular visitor assured her that they were fine and she didn’t need to worry. 

Huffing in frustration at the heat was radiating off of the blankets Nicole scrolled aimlessly through her phone. Grinning as Duncan, her best mate sent her the latest update on Meatball her beloved cat, Nicole looked up as she heard the door open. Seeing Bucky slide into the room with what appeared to be breakfast, Nicole wrinkled her nose at the food that was placed in front of her, Bucky huffed a laugh as he sat down.

“What’s that face for?” Bucky enquired as Nicole slumped down in the bed pushing the tray away. Reaching forward to grab the tray before it spilt its contents everywhere, Bucky took the hint and moved it to the bedside counter. “Not feeling hungry or talkative huh?” Bucky questioned as he took in the omega’s pout and distressed scent coming off of her. Frowning at the paleness to her face, Bucky leaned forward and gently chucked her under the chin to get Nicole to look at him. “Talk to me, what’s going on hmm?” he asked gently, giving the girl who had become the talk of the pack the time and space to talk.

Shaking her head and blinking back the tears that had randomly appeared in her eyes, Nicole bit her lip and played with a thread on the blanket. How could she explain what was wrong when she didn’t even know herself? All Nicole knew was she wanted to be at home with her favourite fluffy blanket and psycho cat so she could cry out her spiralling emotions and whatever else was going on with her body. 

Sighing as he realised the omega wasn’t willingly going to talk, Bucky shifted forwards on his chair and grabbed the young girl’s hand. Frowning at the heat that was radiating off of her, he immediately felt her forehead, shushing her when she whined and moved away. 

“Let me go and get Bruce doll, that’s a cracking fever you’ve got going on there.” Bucky murmured before slipping out the door to find the aforementioned doctor. Before she could do more than turn over and allow a few tears to slip down her face, the door had reopened and Bruce’s face was in her eyeline. 

“Hey you, heard we’re not having such a good day today? Can you turn over for me so we can see what’s going on?” Bruce spoke gently, moving the blankets back when he saw the young girl’s face. Gently nudging the girl over, Bruce smiled sympathetically as he began running some checks. Whining as she felt the blankets get moved and something nudge at her ear, Nicole shuffled over the bed before finding some comfort from Bucky as he gently shushed her. 

“Easy doll, let Bruce check you over then you can go back to sleep” he murmured gently before looking up as Bruce made a gentle humming noise in the back of his throat.

“You’ve got a cracking fever of 101.3, that’s why you’re feeling so rotten. When was your last heat?” Bruce asked as he gently removed the top blanket from Nicole, ignoring her protests.

“I’m not due for another 4 weeks or so” Nicole replied before shivering as the cold air hit her. “I always run to clockwork and there’s no way in hell I’m pregnant” Nicole continued, predicting the next set of questions. One of the perks of her new job was they easily accommodated omega’s and their heats and it wasn’t held against them. Something that working for a mainstream hospital couldn’t or wouldn’t do. Accommodation to them was merely moving them to an omega friendly ward and out of reach of Alpha’s. If they dared to take time off then HR were quickly on their backs questioning their ability to do their job. It was hardly any wonder that so many omegas turned to suppressants in order to do their job, or if they stayed at home once they had children. 

“Well it’s not that then. Let’s have a look at this leg and I think we need some more bloods running” Bruce continued before slipping out the door to get some help. Moaning as she continued to shiver and the thought of more poking and prodding, Nicole felt her resolve crumble and frustration begin to grow. 

“Hey doll, it’ll be alright, we’ll look after you” Bucky murmured as he wiped away the omega’s tears which were free falling down her face. “Come on now don’t cry”, the alpha continued before looking up as Bruce re-entered with Dr Cho in tow. Shushing the young girl as she cried into her pillow Bucky held her close and gently hushed her. 

“Alright Nicole let’s get this cast off and have a look at this leg, let’s get some fever reducers and pain relief into you first” Bruce continued, sensing the omega’s increased distress before administering the medication. Giving that time to work and waiting for the omega to become more settled, the two doctors quickly got to work at looking at the fractured leg. Frowning as he saw no signs of infection, the doctor began to wrack his brain for the apparent fever before his eyes fell on a very familiar looking mark that had most definitely not been there the day before on the omega’s ankle.

“Huh, that would explain it for sure” Bruce chuckled ruefully before pointing in response Bucky’s unspoken question.

“Is that what I think it is?” Bucky wondered in amazement before turning Nicole’s wrist over and spotting another familiar mark.

“It would appear we have found our omega” Bruce finished the Alpha’s stunned question.

“Well shit, that would explain why the entire pack have practically moved down here. Someone better tell Stevie and the others” Bucky grinned as he looked down at the sleeping omega.

An hour later found Nicole blinking awake slowly, frowning when she felt sets of eyes on her. Waking up in front of people was never her favourite thing in life, especially when the last thing she can remember is crying into Bucky’s arms. Why were her hormones hating her so much at the moment? Yawning gently and snuffling, Nicole took a gentle sniff to try and sense who was in the room with her. As the smell of Alpha and Beta hit her, Nicole prayed it wasn’t Bucky or Steve. She couldn’t cope with the embarrassment as the events came back to her. 

Just to add to her already shitty day, Nicole opened her eyes to be met with Natasha, Tony, Steve AND Bucky. Having not seen the blonde alpha since her verbal dressing down, Nicole quickly averted her eyes until she met Tony’s. 

“Tis an intervention?” Nicole murmured, licking her suddenly dry lips. Huffing a laugh at the attempt at sarcasm, Bucky stepped forward and passed her the water.

“No doll its not an intervention. We just need to talk to you that’s all.” The brunette alpha continued with a small smile as Nicole grimaced at the water before huffing at the alpha’s reply. 

“What have I done now?” Nicole replied, feeling more awake and hesitant than normal. Being faced with three prominent alphas tended to do that to you. 

“We’ve found the reason for your temperature. Well Bruce has” Steve continued where Bucky left off. Seeing the brunette in the bed frown in confusion as she tried to connect the dots, Natasha took pity on the girl and stepped forward to lift up her right wrist. Frowning down at the new symbol of an atom, Nicole scrunched her eyebrows together until Natasha showed her own wrist with a matching symbol.

“Well crap” Nicole murmured as the realisation set in. “There’s more isn’t there” Nicole realised as she thought of Bruce’s words the first day they met. 

“Yep, Stevie here has a white star, Clint has a bullseye, Tony has the arc reactor triangle, Nat has the spider, I have the white wolf and apparently you have the Rod of Asclepuis” Bucky continued proudly as Nicole began to search her body where possible for the symbols.

“Congratulations doll, looks like you’ve found your soulmates” Steve grinned proudly as Nicole looked up in shock. 

“Well fuck”  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge apologies for the delay in this being posted. Real life and a certain virus who shall not be named have caused a rather large interference in my ability to write. I work in the health care setting so posts may be a bit slower again now as we are becoming increasingly busy. In other news pumpkin spice latte's have officially left and we are now onto the Christmas flavours. My taste buds will be in mourning until next year :(.  
>  A huge thank you to everyone who has kudos'd (is that a word?!) and commented. I truly am blown away by it all and hope to post soon. Until then please stay safe everyone and enjoy losing yourself in our poly avengers <3\. Wenchie xx

Three days after finding out her new soulmates, Nicole felt a lot more secure within herself. Each of her mates had made it their personal mission to ensure she wasn’t alone and wanted for nothing. For a young woman who was fiercely independent, it was taking a lot of adjusting to suddenly realise you had six mates who doted on every breath you took. As comforting as it was, it was also a little smothering. 

What was also confusing was her apparent need to butt head with her alphas, in particular poor Steve. She had been raised in a household where rules were made to guide you and not be broken and there were consequences should you step out of line. But living on her own for the last 10 years since leaving for college had created a fierce sense of independence that she hadn’t realised was so fiery. Things had come to a head the day before when Bruce had mentioned going home and Steve who had been the designated babysitter for that afternoon had mentioned moving into one of the spare rooms within the compound. It had culminated in a heated argument between the two which only ended when Bruce had broken them apart with a suggestion to talk about it as a pack. Both Nicole and Steve had stubbornly agreed to disagree and the topic had been dropped until now when Clint had come downstairs into the med bay with a wheelchair. 

“I’m not getting in that” Nicole immediately blurted out as the archer walked into the room. 

“Uh yeah you are, Cap and the old doc have told me you have to go in it no excuses allowed.” Clint replied as he waggled the wheelchair invitingly. 

“I have a working leg, let me walk” Nicole whined in response as Bruce and Steve entered the room. Sensing the omega’s belligerence Steve merely raised his eyebrows as Nicole whined in protest.

“Now I know you’re not fighting doctor’s orders, because as a medical professional you wouldn’t do that” the blonde super solider commented, giving the omega an unwritten pass.

“Bruce come on! Get me a set of crutches or something please” Nicole turned to the beta, choosing to ignore Steve’s groan of frustration and the thrill it sent through her. Turning to give the alpha the side eye, Nicole couldn’t help the small giggle that slipped out as she caught him rolling his eyes with a smile. Realising he had been caught, Steve stepped forwards and helped Nicole stand up before positioning her in the wheelchair, pulling a face to get another smile from the omega, Steve offered the brunette her blanket before motioning for Clint to lead the way out of the room.

“Are you always so stubborn?” Steve asked the omega who looked both furious and nervous at the Alpha’s actions. 

“Are you always so pig headed?” Nicole shot back with a mild glare which quickly wilted at the Alpha’s raised eyebrow. Challenging Alpha’s usually led to one thing - a sore backside.

Arriving in the pack quarters, Nicole didn’t realise how nervous she would be. Sure, she had spent time with each of the Avenger’s individually when they came to see her, but going into their pack quarters, knowing they were her soulmates was a whole new ballgame. Feeling a hand come down on her shoulder, Nicole looked up and smiled as Bruce sent her a reassuring smile. Before she could say anything, she felt herself being propelled forwards into a vast open space.

“Tony! We talked about this” Steve’s exasperated moan was drowned out as Nicole’s peals of laughter spread across the room. She could see why Clint had invited her with the wheelchair as obviously Tony had spread his idea with everyone within the pack.

“Do you want the sofa? Or the chair? We can put you on the loveseat? Or maybe that’s too presumptuous?” Tony bounced around the room not allowing anyone to get a word in, before Natasha strolled over and placed her hand over his mouth. 

“Hush, let the poor girl in and decide for herself” The red head commanded before the engineer could continue his rambling tirade. Grinning at seeing the usually unflappable man become a nervous wreck, Nicole grinned in appreciation as Bucky offered his arm for Nicole to lean on before sitting on the sofa and resting her leg. It had been more comfortable since Bruce and Dr Cho had placed a splint on her leg rather than a heavy cast, especially since her soulmate marks were still sensitive as they were coming through.

“Can I interest you in a drink?” Clint offered as he shoved the wheelchair away from the pack who were beginning to find their own spaces. Nodding in the affirmative Nicole giggled as Clint immediately walked over with another pumpkin spice latte.

“Thought you would want one of your vomit inducing drinks” He grinned as Nicole pulled an offended face at her beloved drink being insulted. Before she could form a response there was a loud scratching of claws before a mass of black and white hair came bounding into the room. Letting out a small squeak at the sudden invasion of a cold nose, Nicole was grateful for Steve’s super soldier reflexes as he caught the dog by the collar.

“Peanut, down!” The Alpha scolded the humongous dog as it happily panted before turning its affections onto the blonde Alpha. Laughing as the dog bounced excitedly, Steve gave in and gave the dog a scratch behind the ear as it lounged across his lap.

“Peanut?” Nicole asked in disbelief before turning to look at the pack who sniggered. “Seriously that is the size of a pony” she continued as she looked at the dog who filled the super soldier’s lap. 

“It was Clint and Bucky they found the mutt in a dumpster not realising how big he would grow” Tony’s gruff voice was betrayed by him practically cuddling the dog. 

“Don’t be fooled by his size, he’s a massive softy” Bucky continued as the dog grew bored at the affection and ran over to the toy box that was filled to the top before beginning to root around for an apparent favourite.

“How old is he?” Nicole asked, laughing as the dog tossed a string of sausages out before reaching in for a squeaky version of Cap’s shield which he happily ran around squeaking. 

“8 months, there’s lots of growing to do yet” Steve admitted over the obnoxiously loud squeaks which filled the room. Laughing at the horror that filled the alpha’s face, Nicole was more prepared as the puppy came over once again and leant against the sofa.

“Well hi peanut, nice to meet you” Nicole grinned and leant forward to bury her hands in his fur before laughing as the dog offered up his paw in greeting. 

“He’s got better manners than Tony!” Bucky exclaimed before kissing away the pout on the beta’s lips. “Don’t sulk doll, it doesn’t suit you” he murmured before turning to face Steve. “We getting on with this then before the poor girl explodes from nerves” Bucky winked, before laughing boisterously as Nicole threw Peanut’s shield at the Alpha and the dog followed suit.  
“Oh, I can see you’re going to be trouble” Steve laughed as the dog happily sat beside the super solider. Slapping his legs as he stood up Steve ensured everyone was settled with drinks and snacks before settling down himself. 

“Shall we begin? I’m not going to start with formal introductions as I’m pretty sure you know everyone’s names by now however, I will start with the designations and what we will talk about today. Does that sound ok?” The alpha asked the room at large.

After receiving affirmative nods from the members of the room and an enthusiastic woof from peanut much to his amusement, Steve shook his head with a smile and continued. “ok, as it stands, currently I am head Alpha, Bucky and Natasha are seconds with Tony, Clint and Bruce as the betas” Steve paused allowing the room and in particular Nicole to process everything. “You can probably guess we run a pretty traditional household, I’m not sure what your upbringing was?” Steve asked, looking at Nicole who flushed at the sudden attention on her.

“Eh my dad was head alpha, we had traditional rules and punishments, but he was pretty relaxed with omega’s working” Nicole admitted, enforcing the last part with determination. Soulmates or not there was no way she was giving up her work, she had worked too hard for what she had to give it up at the appearance of soul marks. Nodding in understanding Steve placed his hand out in a calming gesture.

“That’s fine, no one will want you to become a house omega unless you want too” Steve smiled, grateful he and the omega were finally beginning to see eye to eye on some things. “What sort of punishments were you exposed too?” Steve continued, smiling softly as the omega blushed at the question.

Sensing her embarrassment, Bucky took pity on the girl and offered her a smile. “Will it help if we explain what we currently have in place?” The brunette alpha offered and smiled as Nicole nodded gratefully.

Sensing his role and opportunity Steve continued where Bucky left off. “We have minor punishments such as increased chores around the place to groundings from hobbies or time outs, up to corporal punishment including spankings with either hand or implements to washing out your mouth”. Groaning at the mention of the last punishments, Nicole let her head fall back on the sofa.

“Guess those sound familiar?” Bruce asked with a small tinge of mirth at the omega’s reaction.

“You sure you never wrote a punishment book before? ‘Cos I swear my dad and you have identical ideas on suitable punishments” Nicole moaned out dramatically before laughing as she was shoved by   
Steve gently. 

“Smart ass” Steve grinned before turning to the pack “Does anyone want to add or change anything before we go on?”.

“Can we please eradicate all punishments?” Clint piped up as he threw a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth, slipping peanut a few as he began to turn the puppy dog eyes on him.

“I back this!” Nicole supported him immediately before collapsing into giggles as Steve shot her a despairing look. 

“Clint, no. Nicole, stop encouraging him” Steve groaned out before turning to face Tony who was beginning to the fall off the sofa in his eagerness to be heard. “Tony go” Steve waved before resting his head in his hands, suddenly feeling all of his 100 years. 

“Can we take a vote on it?” Tony asked, grinning when Nicole and Clint whooped in glee, supported by Peanut who was beginning to bark and bounce loudly. 

“And again no. Remind me to never let you three be left unattended. Bucky, Nat help me out here will ya?” Steve moaned dramatically as Bruce attempted to control Peanut who was taking a tour on the sofa. 

“ok, ok, stop winding the old man up” Bucky grinned out, bringing the room back to some form of order. “Can we move on now? Let’s talk about the elephant in the room shall we and discuss accommodation. Especially as little miss here is due to be set free from med-bay soon.” The brunette alpha continued, wrestling Clint back into the sofa as he tried to make a break for it over the back.

“Easy, I’m going home, until my lease starts on my new place” Nicole shrugged as she took another mouthful of her coffee.

“And I’ve told you, not happening. You haven’t got an elevator at yours so how do you propose you manage? Let alone you can’t be protected there” Steve shot back immediately, his hackles immediately   
rising. 

“Probably the same way I’ve managed for the last eight years” Nicole growled back, putting her drink on the table turning to face the alpha with a mutinous look on her face.

“Now I know you did not just growl at me” Steve returned his warning clear in his voice. Nicole knew she had overstepped the mark but she couldn’t stop herself from butting heads. 

“And I know that you didn’t just dictate to me what I can or can’t do. You’re my soul mate, not my dad! Nicole shot back, turning to face the head alpha as much as she could.

“You’re an omega with fresh soul mate marks, things change from what you knew before and I am your head alpha. Now stop growling at me and listen, please Nicole” Steve replied, his face taking on the stubborn game face seen around the world. 

“Look doll, no one is trying to take your freedom but you’ve got to understand this big oaf’s point, which he is making a hash out of saying”. Bucky interjected before the argument could escalate any further. 

“How about a compromise? We’ve got loads of apartments, bungalows etc, not on this floor but within the grounds. The employees use them and you would have been offered one regardless” Tony continued hushing Nicole before she could protest. “You can take one of them whilst you recover and get used to ‘this’” Tony continued, spreading his arms around and motioning at the pack. 

“It’s that or one of us moves into your apartment building” Natasha offered, shrugging when Nicole shot her a scandalised look. “Gotta find a compromise somewhere, things change and we have to adapt to them”.

“That’s great and all but what about meatball? Duncan can’t look after him full time, he travels for work and is due to be in London next week.” Nicole continued to protest.

“Meatball? Who or what the heck is Meatball?” Clint protested from where he was snuggled up against Bucky’s side. 

“My cat” Nicole shrugged, turning to look at Tony as he moaned dramatically in the corner. 

“Not another animal, please I beg you” Tony cried out before turning to face Nicole. “Go on, show us your meatball” Tony sighed out, his head in his hands before laughing as Nicole shrugged and passed over her phone, showing her screensaver. “Oh, we have to have him. Peanut, you better get used to being bullied son” Tony grinned as Nicole took her phone back with a sigh of relief. 

“So that is a yes?” Nicole asked excitedly, hardly breathing in her excitement.

“Yes, fleabag, sorry meatball can come with you, wherever you choose to be exactly” Tony agreed, grinning as Nicole whooped loudly. “What have I let myself in for” Tony groaned dramatically into Bruce’s shoulder.

“Now we’ve got that sorted can we have food before we move onto pack rules? Cap I’m starving” Clint whined dramatically. Shaking his head at the archer’s antics Steve grinned.

“Sure, what you feeling Nicole?” Steve turned to the omega who was beginning to look rather worn out. 

“Pizza!” Clint coughed out before laughing as Bucky wrestled the beta into silence. 

“Let the girl decide for herself” the brunette alpha bossed the giggling beta as he attacked his ribs. Seeing the Avengers so calm and domestic was still taking some getting used too for Nicole. Feeling her stomach rumble, Nicole shrugged “I can go for pizza”, before reaching forward to take peanut’s new favourite toy and tossing it from side to side.

“Pizza it is, get them ordered Tony” Bruce ordered before standing up and reaching out for some pain relief for Nicole. “Why don’t you have some of these and have a rest for now” the soft talking beta asked, relieved when the stubborn omega nodded gratefully before downing the tablets. 

Three hours and a nap later found Nicole enjoying the company around her. With the exception of Bruce, she was thankful that there were no dodgy pizza toppings, and the subsequent food coma aided through pain relief was very thankful. Looking around the room Nicole smiled at the domestic scene in front of her. 

As if he was reading her mind, Steve cleared his throat, where he had Clint tucked into his arms and who was dozing gently. “Are we ready to finish these rules before we all crash asleep?” the head alpha asked gently, shushing Clint when he moaned at the interruption to his nap.

“Sure, where do you want to start Spangles?” Tony shot back, grinning when the Alpha playfully growled at him. 

“Sounds like you want to start with a punishment demonstration” Bucky murmured to the dark-haired beta who he was sat next too. 

“And that is where you are wrong Buckaroo” Tony shot back, laughing as the alpha pretended to pull him over his lap. Flushing at the reminder and the scene in front of her, Nicole looked down and snuggled against the sofa cushions. 

“Stop spoiling him Buck, Nicole, do you want to start with the omega rules and expectations or the pack rules?” Steve asked the omega who was sitting quietly watching the packs shenanigans with a smile. 

“Pack rules, we know where we stand then” Natasha spoke up, with the room nodding in agreement. Sending a small smile to the alpha in thanks, Nicole nodded and turned to face Steve, leaning against Bruce. 

“No point designing rules when they may already be in place for the pack” Nicole commented with a shrug, smiling when her belligerence caused Steve to frown slightly. She hadn’t yet managed to fully piss the Alpha off that day and was determined to keep up her record. 

Huffing a breath when he saw the cheeky smirk on the omega’s face, Steve shook his head with a small smile. “You’re trouble” The Alpha commented, squeezing the omega’s good foot in gentle reprimand “But let’s do this, first one is simple, no putting yourself in unnecessary danger or attracting trouble.”

“Surely you all break that fairly often considering your job?” Nicole responded immediately, grinning when Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s a valid point” the omega continued, laughing when Steve’s frustration continued to grow. 

“No, we take calculated risks, what I mean is don’t go jumping off of the landing pad” Steve continued before being interrupted by Tony who was blushing a brilliant shade of red.

“One-time Rogers, one time!” the beta exclaimed.

“And it will continue to only be the one time unless you want a reminder of the belt” Steve responded darkly raising his eyebrows in almost a dare at the beta, who at least had the decency to quieten down. “And now the next rule always let someone know where you are if you are going out. Inside the tower is much easier as we have Friday, outside just keep in touch. Next rule is don’t be mean to your mates, we are all adults not children and bullying is never acceptable. Always complete your chores but exceptional circumstances are allowed and finally if there is a problem come to the pack, we can solve it, hiding things is never tolerated. All sound ok?” the blonde Alpha asked the room at large and was relieved when he was met with a series of nods from the occupants.

“And now the omega rules which follow the pack rules with a few exceptions. You’ll be expected to have bonding time with your Alpha’s at least once a week and every Sunday excluding missions or shifts is a pack time. Does that all sound ok?” The blonde alpha asked the room in general before smiling as he was met with smiles. Finally Steve could relax as he looked at his young omega and felt complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a fantastic holiday even despite these weird times. Sorry for the delay in the new chapter, the writers block was epic and I am still not entirely happy with it however this is as good as it was going to get. I hope you all enjoy it and please be warned there is a long awaited spanking in this chapter.

Part 5 

Two weeks after the initial meeting found Nicole spending her first solo night in her new apartment. Duncan had been surprisingly protective but supportive at the idea of Nicole moving out, to the point that he had decided to help her pack and take on the rent of her old apartment so Nicole always had somewhere to go if needed. Meatball however had not been so happy and it had taken them best part of two hours to get the little ginger spitfire into the holder. The first introduction between Meatball and Peanut had gone as well as to be expected, and ended in Peanut running around the compound, yelping after his nose had been assaulted. 

Settling down into bed, Nicole yawned as she stretched in the duvet watching the TV that had been installed in her bedroom. Her heat was a week or so away and she could begin to feel the differences in her body. She was exhausted and feeling much more home dependent than normal, her hormones were all over the place and she was so much grumpier. She knew that before long she would begin spiking another fever and would be holing herself in wherever her body decided to nest. 

Turning over and sighing as sleep continued to evade her, Nicole huffed in frustration. Flicking her eyes to the clock beside her bed, Nicole groaned as the clock turned 12pm. She should have been asleep as per pack rules two hours ago and certainly Meatball was honouring that rule judging by the way he was sound asleep on the bed. 

Growling angrily as she couldn’t get comfortable Nicole stood up and reached for her crutches before hopping into the kitchen and flicked the kettle, grateful for Tony installing ‘Friday’ as she lit the way for her. Making a hot chocolate, Nicole slid it over to the counter and sat down with a sigh. The loneliness combined with her hormones was making her feel vulnerable. Checking the pack group chat Nicole grinned at the meme that had been sent by Tony just before she had gone to bed. He was away at a conference with Ms. Potts in Japan so the time difference was making it difficult to keep in regular contact with everyone. 

Looking up as Meatball gave a disgruntled meow as he walked into the room, Nicole chuckled as the cat sat next to her, peering into her hot chocolate and giving a tentative sniff.

“Alright, you can have some treats, at least one of us should be getting some sleep” Nicole murmured as she moved to the drawer containing the cats’ treats. Bending forwards and tugging the drawer open, Nicole laughed as the cat jumped in and immediately began scratching at the packets. 

“Meatball, let me open them first for goodness sake” Nicole moaned before tugging out a packet and throwing a chew stick onto the floor. “You’re the most impatient animal I know” Nicole continued before looking up as a knock was heard at the door. 

“Friday, do we know who that is?” Nicole asked as she reached for her crutches.

“I can confirm that all parameters and scans are matching to Captain Rogers Miss Nicole, shall I let him in?” Nicole groaned quietly as she returned to her chair, preparing for the inevitable lecture. “Yeah Fri, let him in” Nicole murmured as she watched Meatball chase the stick across the floor.

Sliding open the door Steve slipped in gently, ensuring to lock it behind him. Turning to see Nicole sat at the table looking completely fed up and nursing a cup of what smelt like coco. 

“Please don’t nag me, I have tried to sleep I promise” Nicole sighed out before Steve could even open his mouth. Chuckling softly as he took a seat next to her, Steve gently patted Meatball as he greeted the super solider before continuing his attack on the chew stick. 

“I wasn’t going to nag you at all. Just making sure you’re ok? You seem very fed up” Steve spoke softly, watching as the omega relaxed and slumped onto the counter. “Do you want to talk?” 

Sighing Nicole shook her head and took a sip of the drink before offering the cup to Steve who declined politely. “I just can’t sleep or settle down. I’m so exhausted I’ve barely got the energy to move but I just feel so lost.” Nicole sighed out.

“How would you normally get to sleep” Steve asked as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of Nicole’s face. Flicking her eyes up to look at the captain, Nicole gave a small smirk before replying. 

“A bath, but we know how that would turn out” Nicole replied before lifting her leg for emphasis. Shaking his head in laughter Steve grinned guiltily. 

“Yeah point made. How about I crash on the sofa so you’re not on your own?” Steve offered, sensing the reason for the change with the young omega. Smiling gratefully for the offer Nicole rested her head on her arm.

“You can crash in my room if you want? Tony hasn’t exactly been subtle with the bed size. It’s so big I can’t even reach the bottom or either side when I lay in it” Nicole laughed as Steve chuckled.

“He is known to be an overachiever, but believe me with seven of us in the bed, yours will seem like a single” Steve grinned at the young omega. “Come on finish that and let’s head to bed, and you, psycho cat” Steve amended as Meatball let out another obnoxious meow at the word bed. “How is it your cat is sassier than you” Steve smirked at Nicole as she took her final mouthful of drink, causing the young omega to cough loudly.

“Excuse you! I’ll have you know I’m an angel” Nicole retorted, resting her hand on her hip as she reached for her crutches.

“Uh huh! And that pose says it all. Sassy! Just like your cat” Steve shot back as he put the cup in the sink before following the young omega through to the bedroom.

“Do you know Cap, for someone who is trying to get into my bed, you’re not going the right away about it” Nicole shot back before diving under the covers before the alpha could make contact with the swat aimed at her backside. 

“Friday turn the lights out will you please before I take this troublesome omega over my knee” Steve spoke as he too climbed under the covers and yawned loudly. Choosing not to respond to the cheeky comment, the super soldier grinned. “Night trouble, see you in the morning”

“Night grandad” Nicole shot back before giggling and snuggling into the covers. 

The following morning found both Steve and Nicole having a loud and rapid wake-up call courtesy of the other members of the pack. Having woken up alone in the bed, Clint, Bucky, Natasha and Peanut had begun a man hunt which lead them to outside Nicole’s bungalow.

“How we going to do this?” Clint asked as he leant against the front door. 

“With subtlety hopefully” Natasha commented with a yawn. She had been called in to a shield emergency in the early hours and had made the mistake of arriving home as Clint was talking Bucky into his schemes. Bruce had managed to make his excuses of needing to prepare for a conference.

“Well we can’t use the earthquake technique as Cap will wake up thinking what the hell is going on and we can’t use the water technique with Nicole’s cast.” Clint shrugged as he petted Peanut’s ears as the puppy whined loudly. Looking down at the puppy as he began to paw the door, Bucky smiled.

“How about this little fella? I’m sure they’ll love smelly breath in the morning” The dark haired Alpha grinned cheekily. Nodding in agreement, Clint smiled and reached for the handle.

“Open her up Fri before our beloved leader oversleeps” the archer grinned before sneaking in quietly. Seeing the bedroom door being left open, Clint leant down to whisper in the puppy’s overly large floppy ears. “Find Steve” before standing up and watching the puppy bound into the bedroom, shortly followed by a cacophony of shouts, yelps and hisses. 

“What the fuck?!” Nicole screamed as Peanut’s yelps became louder as the puppy danced around the bed in excitement before jumping down and running away as Meatball took exception to his wake-up call and lunged for the puppy. 

“Peanut? Meatball? What the hell is going on!” Steve bellowed loudly before taking chase as he followed the puppy and kitten where he came face to face with members of his pack.

“Morning! Good sleep?” Bucky called out cheerfully, undeterred by the Alpha who was looming over him.

“Well it was until we were so rudely woken up” Steve retorted before yawning loudly. “Barton, catch the dog before the cat murders him please. Buck, get the coffee on, I’ll get our disgruntled omega up” the alpha yawned before turning back into the bedroom where Nicole had reburied her head under the pillows.

“Piss off” the omega whined as she heard footsteps come into the room. Sighing loudly at the profanity, Steve sat next to the omega and patted her leg gently. 

“Come on doll, time to wake up” he murmured gently as he pulled at the pillow covering the omega’s face. Whining loudly Nicole attempted to pull the pillow back towards her. 

“Too early. Can’t you go save the world or something and lemme be” Nicole moaned despite the Alpha chuckling softly.

“Afraid not doll, come on, the pack are sorting breakfast, time to get up” the super soldier continued and pulled the duvet from around the omega, causing Nicole to growl threateningly. “Come on now, enough of that” Steve chastised lightly with a gentle tap to Nicole’s leg. Groaning when she realised that the alpha wasn’t letting up, Nicole turned over and opened an eye before sliding to the edge of the bed.

“Have I mentioned I’m not a morning person” She moaned as she sat up, shaking out her braids from her hair and yawning loudly. Smiling fondly at the omega in front of him, Steve leant forwards and lifted the omega up before taking her out into the kitchen where the rest of the pack were. 

“I think we got the hint” The head alpha chuckled as he placed the omega on the kitchen chair before taking a seat next to her. “Unfortunately for you, I am usually up early in the morning as is Bucky. Although it’s not usually such an abrupt wake-up call” Steve commented, glaring mildly at the pack members who at least looked a little embarrassed. 

“But coffee makes it better” Clint commented as he placed cups of coffee in front of everyone at the table. Grumping quietly in thanks Nicole yawned loudly before turning to look at Peanut who was nosing at the omega.

“Yeah morning to you too buddy. Thanks for the wake-up call and all that. Hope Meatball hasn’t savaged you too much” Nicole smiled as she looked for the angry cat in question. 

“Nothing he can’t handle I’m sure” Bucky commented as he placed a plate of pancakes and fruit in front of Nicole who grimaced. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day doll, time to eat it” The alpha rumbled pleasantly as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. 

“What’s everyone’s plans for today?” Steve asked as he tucked into his own humongous pile of pancakes and fruit, on separate plates, Nicole smiled inwardly. 

“Eh I’ve got to go in to the office for a meeting” Clint griped as he slugged another mouthful of coffee. 

“Anything to be worried about?” Steve enquired as he finished his breakfast and leant back in the chair with a satisfied hum. 

“Nah new starters need processing. One of them should be pretty easy already mind you” Clint winked cheekily at Nicole who threw a piece of strawberry at the archer. 

“Hey! No food fights or you are cleaning it up” Bucky reprimanded quickly, putting an end to the fight before it could begin.

“Got a busted leg Buck and my balance is terrible” Nicole shot back cheekily at the alpha.

“That’s fine, you can sit down and clean before you go over my lap then” Bucky replied with a raise of his eyebrow. 

“No, no I’m good thanks” Nicole murmured as she sat back in the chair. 

“Finish your breakfast and behave then” the dark-haired alpha replied before turning to face Natasha who was sitting quietly trying to hide how tired she really was. “And I presume you are off to bed shortly” Bucky continued at the woman as she yawned softly and nodded.

“Yeah give me a few hours and I’ll be awake again, but I need some sleep” Natasha admitted with a tired frown. 

“There’s no rush, Clint can handle the office, Tony should be home late tonight, early tomorrow morning and Bruce has said he’s tied up for the day. What about you Buck? What’s your plans?” Steve asked as he helped to clear the mess from breakfast. 

“Meeting with Wilson and figured I would keep trouble company” Bucky grinned across at Nicole who stuck her tongue out in retaliation, causing the room’s residents to chuckle and Steve to bat her over the head lightly.

“I don’t need a flipping babysitter” the omega murmured with a stubborn set to her face.

“Behave you cheeky minx, no one is saying you need a babysitter, but maybe we just want to spend some time with you” Steve reprimanded softly, raising his eyebrows at Bucky in silent question. The pack had more than got used to Nicole’s sassiness, certainly they were no stranger to it having Tony in the pack, however the omega typically wasn’t as sassy as she was this morning. 

“Do we need a reminder of the rules?” Bucky asked, raising his eyebrow at Nicole as she continued to frown deeply. 

“Noooo” Nicole blew out a frustrated breath before reaching for her crutches which were leaning against Steve. “Can I go and get my clothes on?” Nicole asked as she slipped off the chair.

“Yeah doll, go on, take a bit of time to chill before it escalates huh” Steve smiled softly as Nicole hopped through to her bedroom before turning to face the others. “What’s eating her this morning?” The Alpha asked the room in general as his normally bubbly Omega was downtrodden and quite frankly bordering on rude. 

“Not sure, she seemed ok last night” Bucky murmured as he cleared away the dishes. 

“Listen I’ve only got a meeting this morning and then I was supposed to be helping Bruce, but I think I’ll stay with Bucky and Nicole instead. Think we’re going to need some back-up” Steve spoke, embracing his natural captaincy role. 

“Do you want me to stay up?” Nat asked as she listened to the conversation at large. 

“No, you get some sleep Natalia, Stevie and I can manage. If we need you, we will wake you though promise” Bucky replied before motioning for Clint and Nat to begin their day. 

In the bedroom, Nicole sat on the bed and blew a large breath of frustration. Anger was coursing through her veins for no reason and no idea where it had come from until Bucky had mentioned his baby-sitting intentions. However, what was confusing her was that she wanted her mates around her as much as possible, so why was her stupid biology making her feel so smothered?

Scraping her hair back into a bun, Nicole threw herself back onto the bed and allowed herself time to mope and try to sort her head from its current mess. Knowing that she could potentially be facing the consequences of being so rude. Bucky seemed to have woken with an itchy hand and Nicole was sure that it wouldn’t take much to push him. 

Before she could over think herself into a panic, a soft knock was heard on her bedroom door. Clearing her throat and internally bracing herself Nicole muttered a small ‘come in’ and was surprised as she came face to face with both Bucky and Steve.

“How we doing in here?” Steve murmured, sitting next to Nicole on the bed and wrapping her in his arms. Taking comfort in the overwhelming smell of Alpha, Nicole relaxed for the first time that morning. 

“Looks like we are overdue another sleep hey doll” Bucky murmured as he sat next to the young omega on her other side. Smiling softly at the women curled and buried in Steve’s arms, Bucky reached over and tugged gently on her brunette hair, still messy with sleep.

“Don’t need any sleep Bucky, am good” Nicole muttered but was betrayed with a yawn, which caused her to huff in frustration. 

“Uh huh, real convincing there. Care to remind of those important rules we discussed the other day” Bucky responded, the sting from his words being eased by the soft blanket he was wrapping around the omega.

“Not really” Nicole muttered, curling into the blanket and picking at a loose thread. 

“Have to say doll, that was a rhetorical question, and you’re pushing your luck here. I get you’re frustrated and upset but that’s not a reason to be rude to us. Now start talking to us please before we start going down another path” Steve interrupted the conversation between the two, his tone taking on the firmer approach. 

“Come on doll, omega rules let’s go through them, I think we all need a reminder this morning” Bucky continued as if Nicole hadn’t snarked him, causing the young omega to sigh loudly as Steve sat her upright and out of his shoulder more. 

“Always look after myself, speak to one of you if somethings wrong, eat, sleep correctly and look I get the point ok” Nicole breathed out and groaned, rubbing her hands down her face.

“No one is trying to make a point Nic, we’re just trying to get level ground here for you. Something is obviously wrong and I can appreciate that this is all new but taking it out on your mates is not the way to deal with it” Bucky replied firmly, his tone letting Nicole know his patience was more than being tested. Sensing the frustration building in the young omega, Steve rubbed her back and hummed gently in agreement.

“Well maybe I don’t want level ground. I don’t know what I want so how I can tell you. Can I please just have some sodding space” Nicole ground out, sitting up and resting her head in her hands. 

“Doll, final warning stop being rude” Bucky rumbled out as he shared a look with Steve, furrowing his brow. 

“I wasn’t! I’m just sick of not knowing who or what the fuck I am, never mind anything else.” Nicole fumed, before sitting up and accidentally knocking over one of her crutches. “FUCK SAKE!!” Nicole shouted before stubbornly trying to stand up regardless.

“Woah woah woah, no standing on that” Bucky shot up and picked the young omega into his arms before more damage could be done to her leg.

“Lemme GO! I’m not some doll you can pick up” Nicole yelled as she smacked her hand against Bucky’s broad chest. 

“Easy doll, I don’t want you hurting yourself” Bucky tried to sooth the angry omega as he sat next to Steve on the bed, continuing to bear the slaps on his bulky frame, which barely registered. 

“ENOUGH!” the blonde alpha eventually boomed causing Nicole to flinch and pause her relentless assault. “Just settle down, I’ve reached the end of my patience, having a bad morning is not a reason to attack your mates” Steve spoke firmly, causing Nicole to flinch. Somehow the blonde alpha made the stern scolding have more of an impact than being lectured ever would. Looking down at the hands around her waist, Nicole found herself blinking back tears.

“Now that is out of your system, how about we talk like civilised human beings?” Steve continued, making full eye contact wit h the young omega. “And don’t think you wont be spanked for that performance, hitting your mates is a definite no-no” Steve continued in the same level tone, causing a new round of tears to fall down Nicole’s face. 

Sensing the young omega’s distress, Bucky gently hugged the girl closer as he took pity at the young girl’s distress. “Come on doll, talk to us and we can help. There’s nothing we haven’t heard before, 100 years old remember” Bucky joked lightly, smiling as Nicole let out a watery chuckle. 

Shifting to the side of the bed Nicole wiped her eyes and snuffled gently, smiling softly as Steve rolled his eyes before passing the omega a tissue and a glass of water. Waiting a few minutes until everyone was calmer, the blonde alpha turned to Nicole with an expectant look on his face. 

“Everything feels jumbled. I don’t know what I want, I want you guys near me all the time but then I feel like I’m being smothered when you are near me. I just over-reacted I’m sorry, I’m not used to sharing my life and feeling like this” Nicole spoke gently, picking at a thread on her jeans.

“Are you due a heat?” Steve spoke gently, willing the embarrassment he felt wasn’t as evident on his face. Judging by Bucky’s smirk he wasn’t as successful as he hoped. 

Shaking her head in the negative, Nicole bit her lip. “Not for another week or so but I’ve never felt like this or even heard of it before with work, I’m just messed up” Nicole vented, running a hand through her hair in frustration. Smiling at the normally composed omega be so dramatic, Steve gently chucked the young girl under the chin until she looked at him.

“I think you may find you’re not messed up, dramatic maybe but not messed up. It’s your hormones adjusting to having us around you. It’s completely normal but if it makes you feel better, we can get Bruce to run some tests” Steve spoke gently, smiling at the young fierce omega in front of him. “Now how about we get this punishment done before going back to bed to watch some tv?” Steve asked as he felt Nicole relax for the first time that morning.

“Or we could just watch Tv?” Nicole shot back hopefully, wilting as she felt Bucky start to laugh.

“Nice try doll, I’ll give you some privacy and get some lunch made” Bucky spoke giving the young omega a kiss on the side of the head before leaving quietly from the room.

Turning to face the uncharacteristically quiet omega Steve sighed gently before standing to fetch the chair from beside the desk. “Come on doll, the sooner it’s over the better, you ok going over my lap?” Steve asked Nicole who blushed but nodded before moving into position. Ensuring the omega’s ribs were protected on the bed and a cushion was placed under her casted foot, Steve stroked his hand down Nicole’s back before resting it on the shorts covering her backside.

“You comfortable with me moving these? Spankings are typically done bare in this house but we can accommodate” Steve spoke gently as he felt the nervous energy fly through the omega.

“You can shift ‘em, isn’t nothing that’s never been seen before” Nicole shrugged as she crossed her arms on the bed. Stroking the omega’s back gently in encouragement Steve gently tugged on the shorts before revealing the baby blue underwear. 

“Those can stay put. You ready? It’s 10 for not talking to one of us and 10 for attacking Bucky” Steve spoke firmly resting his hand on Nicole’s bottom. Waiting for the young omega to nod in permission, Steve raised his hand and delivered a firm smack as soon as Nicole gave a minute nod. 

Gasping as the prickling burn quickly spread across her backside, Nicole bit her lip to quash the whimpers that were threatening to spill from her mouth. However, the onslaught continued and before long Nicole found herself crying as the smacks landed and Steve began to lecture.

“You do not hide things from us, especially something that can be solved so easily. And you definitely do not attack your mates, we are all here to help you and attacking us isn’t the way to go about it”. The blonde Alpha continued, hardening himself as Nicole’s whimpers turned to yelps accompanied through tears. 

“Last few doll, you’re doing really well” Steve spoke gently, raising his left leg to expose Nicole’s sit spots and deliver the final spanks to the now rosy bottom, steeling himself as Nicole began to wail in distress. Letting the young girl cry her emotions out Steve gently rubbed Nicole’s back before raising her up to cuddle her into his shoulder.

“Ssh you done amazingly, it’s all over and forgiven” Steve murmured kissing the brunette’s head softly as she cried into his shoulder and hugging her tightly to his chest. Eventually the omega’s tears dried up and Steve pulled her back gently to see a rosy tinge spread across her cheeks.

“You ok?” Steve asked gently passing Nicole a clean tissue before gently kissing her forehead.

“My ass feels like it’s on fire” Nicole muttered back before yawning loudly. Chuckling at the disgruntled look on the omega’s face Steve smiled.

“Good, that means I’ve done my job right then” Steve replied before raising his head at a knock at the door.

“Is it ok to come in? I’ve got coffee, water and chocolate” Bucky poked his head around the doorframe. 

Looking to the young omega who smiled and nodded in greeting, Nicole yawned loudly before shifting and hissing as her bottom made contact with Steve’s leg. Shooting a mild glare at the Alpha who chuckled, Nicole frowned before intercepting Steve’s coffee from Bucky and stealing a sip. Gasping in mock outrage Steve playfully growled at the omega who laughed in glee.

“Come on trouble, drink that and then let’s have a rest. Bruce has said we can pop down later on to make sure everything is ok” Bucky replied as he settled on the bed, pulling Nicole into his arms.


End file.
